It's All Just a Game
by theextractor763
Summary: What happens when a couple of the villains that Batman put away escape and are now causing disturbances in the city?  Only Batman knows how to stop them.   Not a very good summary.
1. Poison Ivy Never Leaves

**Return from an Old Friend**

Batman struggled as the vines wrapped around his throat.

"Batman, Batman, Batman, I expected better from you. I really did. But nobody can resist Poison Ivy."

Batman was quickly losing oxygen as he grabbed and broke one of many vines that Ivy was controlling. Ivy quickly fell to the floor and writhed in pain.

"Batty how could you!" Ivy screamed as she

While Batman was on the floor gasping for breath he rapidly got up and wrapped his gloved hands around her neck. "Ivy it's people like you that make me have to be Batman!"

Poison Ivy was soon unconscious. Batman then pulled out his phone and dialed Gordon.

"Gordon, I've got Ivy. It's time to put her behind bars once again. The only thing I'm worried about is that she was harder to beat and I think the Joker has something to do with it."

"OK, the squad will be by soon," Gordon said, "where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Gotham City Bank," said Batman. He then closed and crushed the phone. Afterwards he tossed the phone in the trash. He silently left the bank and hopped in the Batmobile. As Batman rode threw the silent night he quickly went through the night's revels.

_Flashback_

"Good morning Master Wayne," said Alfred cheerfully. "Breakfast will be ready momentarily."

"Ah, thank you Alfred I'll be down in a few minutes," said Bruce with a little drowsiness in his voice.

As Bruce walked down the stairs into the dining room he realized how lonely he really was. As he sat down to a breakfast of pancakes and eggs he thought to himself, "Man I really need a girlfriend."

Bruce finished his breakfast and picked up his phone and dialed Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey it's your old friend, do you wanna come over and have lunch?"

"Um, now isn't really the best time," said Rachel as she got out of the bed of Mr. Harvey Dent.

"That's fine we'll just have to catch up some other time," Bruce said smugly.

_Flash-forward to mid-afternoon_

Bruce's cell-phone rang loudly. "What is it?" said Bruce with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You'd better get to the bank Batman there's someone who's missed you," said an all to familiar voice.

"Joker I won't stand for this you will be back to your all to familiar jail cell!"

"Batman I thought you'd say that," as he hung up and cackled very loudly.

Bruce Wayne ran down to his library and pulled the lever. A bookcase rose and a hidden hallway was revealed. Bruce quickly ran down into the batcave and changed into his suit. He then ran and jumped into the Batmobile and sped to Gotham City Bank.

As he pulled up to the bank he saw that the doors were in ruins. He jumped out of the Batmobile and ran up the steps and stepped inside the bank. He walked inside and realized he was stepping on vines and that he could barely see the floor. He ran into the back room and fell into a pool of water.

He got up and looked around and everywhere he looked there were vines and plants and couldn't see a thing. He then saw, at the end of the room and giant Venus-fly-trap with its mouth closed. The mouth suddenly opened up and there sat the one and only Poison Ivy.

"Batman longtime no see. I'm so excited to finally see you again."

She hastily ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. The Batman was now under Ivy's control because there was poison on her lips. She then made her many beloved vines wrap around the Batman.

_Forward to present time_


	2. Falling in Love All Over Again

As Bruce was driving home in the middle of the night he thought back to the night he had spent with Rachel. Rachel, his one and only soul mate. His lover. He knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together, well eventually.

Flashback to a couple days earlier:

Bruce woke up to the wonderful Rachel Dawes and thought to himself, "did that really just happen, did we actually do that?" A couple minutes later Rachel woke up and smiled at Bruce.

"That was absolutely wonderful but we shouldn't have done it," said Rachel with pleasure in her voice.

Bruce choosing his words carefully said, "yes, yes it was and I've wanted it for a long time. Would you move in with me?

"Oh Bruce I was afraid that this would happen. I don't want to move in with you Bruce. I'm in a serious relationship with Harvey and a little birdie told me that he was going to propose to me," Rachel said with sadness in her voice.

Bruce started talking with hurt in his voice, "oh, I knew that, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I know that this wouldn't have worked."

"Ok Bruce I'm glad, I'm sorry but I have to get going it's Monday," Rachel said.

"I will walk you out," Bruce said while putting his clothes back on.

As Bruce and Rachel were walking down the stairs to the front door Rachel said, "Now promise me that you and Batman won't get in any trouble OK?"

"OK, OK Batman and I both promise you. Pinky swear."

"OK bye Bruce I'll talk to you later," Rachel said. Those were the last words that Bruce heard her say.

Flash-forward to present:

Bruce arrived home around one o'clock in the morning. He tore off his suit and put on his silk pajamas. Afterwards he went to bed. When he got to his bedroom he laid down on the bed and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When Bruce awoke from his peaceful sleep it was ten o'clock and he went down to eat his breakfast. Alfred greeted him with his usual happiness and sat down with him to chat.

"I see your still in one piece Master Wayne," said Alfred while chuckling.

"Very funny Alfred and yes I am," Bruce said.

After breakfast Bruce headed down to the Batcave to check on the city of Gotham. Nothing was new except that Harley Quinn the Joker's girlfriend; she had murdered ten people at the circus last night. She had pretended that she was in one of the acts and shot the people.

Bruce decided that he better get her before she did anything worse. He quickly changed out of his silk pajamas and changed into the Batsuit. He jumped in the Batmobile and went to get find Quinn. As Batman was driving his phone rang and he answered it.

"Oh Batman, we've got your girlfriend!" The Joker said through his laughter.

"Yeah Batman, you'd better get her before she gets seriously hurt!" Quinn said cackling with laughter.

"That's it with the both of you," screamed Bruce, "Joker since you have my "girlfriend" I'll just take yours!" He quickly hung up and sped away to find Quinn.

I hope you guys liked the 2nd chapter!


End file.
